


Be My Christmas Eve

by karmacarmilla



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: AU, Christmas, F/F, Fluff, Hollstein - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 05:52:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5528453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karmacarmilla/pseuds/karmacarmilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is Laura's first Christmas without her father and Carmilla does everything she can to make up for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be My Christmas Eve

**Author's Note:**

> So I've posted a little too much but I'm on a roll it seems like haha  
> 

_ “Merry Christmas Eve, Dad. How are you? What’s going on?” _

_ “I’m fine and the same thing that was going on twenty minutes ago...nothing. Enjoy your time with Carmilla.” _

_ “I still don’t see why we can’t all be together. It’s Christmas for god’s sake.” _

_ “You need to do this for yourself, princess. I will be fine and so will you.” _

_ “Will I be?” _

Laura had been sulking all night over the fact that this was the first Christmas that she would ever have away from her father. The journalist had insisted on staying home with her girlfriend this holiday but now that the time had come she wasn’t so sure if that was the decision she wanted to make. Both Carmilla and her father were intent on her following through with this but what did they know? As far as she was concerned there is nothing wrong with wanting to uphold tradition. Besides, it didn’t help that Carmilla was the definition of a scrooge and had no intention of doing any of the things Laura found enjoyable during the holiday season. They didn’t even have a Christmas tree until a couple hours ago when Carmilla went out just to make Laura stop crying. She tried to work on her new journalism topic,  _ Holiday Traditions: To Rid or Uphold _ but it only made her mourn her father’s presence further resulting in her inability to create an even plausible thesis statement.

Now she lay on the couch, snuggled up in a blanket with her hot cocoa, waiting for Carmilla to get back from the grocery store with the ingredients for her favorite Christmas pie. She didn’t know the recipe her grandmother used but Carmilla insisted she could figure something out. Laura couldn’t help but acknowledge her girlfriend’s determination to make this holiday special but there was no denying the uncertainty and unfamiliarity in Carmilla’s actions as she had never celebrated a holiday other than Thanksgiving before - which had a celebration that consisted of stuffing her face with all of the pie her stomach would allow her to ingest. 

It was nearly midnight and Laura anxiously watched the clock. Carmilla still wasn’t back from the store yet and she refused to watch the clock change by herself.

The phone rang for a bit before Carmilla answered.

“Hello?”

“Where are you?”

“Still looking for a store that’s actually open.”

“Carm it’s almost midnight.”

“Don’t worry, cupcake. I’ll make it.”

Laura hoped she was right because the thought of spending her first moment of Christmas alone was enough to make her queasy. She wrapped her blanket around her shoulders and headed to the kitchen to make another cup of hot cocoa. This would be her third cup and she really should probably take it easy but she was stressed and the sugar high was enough to keep her just sane enough to make it through. As she waited for the water to boil she made her way back to the living room to turn on the record player. That was another thing Carmilla had done to make this holiday a little bit easier on her. Laura had told her countless stories of sitting by the fire with her father, listening to her favorite Christmas songs on the record player he had from when he was a child. Carmilla had returned home the next day with the best record player she could find being sold in their area and Laura was beyond grateful. 

_ Christmas eve will find me where the love light gleams. _

_ I'll be home for christmas, if only in my dreams.  _

The music filled the silent room and instantly created a mix of emotions for Laura. She missed her father dearly but maybe spending this holiday home with Carmilla wouldn’t be so bad.

The feeling went away about as quickly as it came when there was a loud crash outside of the window adjacent to where Laura was standing. The harsh noise was foreign to the sound of peace within the home and she instantly tensed. Hurrying to turn the music off, Laura quickly unplugged the lamp that illuminated the room and guarded her body with it. Her heart raced as the sound of struggle intensified outside of the window. She reached for her phone and instantly dialed her girlfriend - only to be greeted by the voicemail box.

_ You’ve reached Carmilla. I can’t get to the phone right now but the second I can I’ll call you back. Please leave a message- _

Laura hung up and debated on calling her father but decided against it as there was nothing he could do. He lived in a completely different town and there was no way he could help her in this situation. She was alone and had to do this for herself. 

Creeping towards the window, Laura took a defensive stance and gripped the lamp in her hands with everything in her being. 

The second the window began to open she closed her eyes and swung with everything in her. 

“Ho Ho--Ow what the fuck?!”

Laura opened her eyes to find Carmilla in a santa outfit, lying on the floor and gripping her stomach. She instantly threw the lamp aside and kneeled down to meet her girlfriend.

“Carm! I’m so sorry I thought you were an intruder!...What are you wearing?”

The brunette scowled, still nursing her aching body, “I was trying to make you laugh and instead you tried to murder me.”

“How was I supposed to know you were doing this?! I thought you were still looking for a store!”, She wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and helped her into a sitting position, “I’m so sorry Carm. Do you need to go to the hospital?”

“I’ll be alright,” Carmilla winced as she tried to stand, “Next year we’re totally going to your father’s house. I refuse to let you murder me for Christmas.”

Laura shook her head and captured her lips into a kiss, “Near death experience aside, I’m glad I stayed here with you. You’ve done a lot to try and make this special for me and I’m really thankful for it...for you.”

Carmilla smiled, pushing a strand of Laura’s hair behind her ear. “Just let this be an indication of how much I love you, okay? Whenever you feel like things are not going right or you’re upset, remember that I love you enough to dress up and do everything in my power to make every single day special to you in some way.”

Laura gave a nod as she helped Carmilla to the couch in the dark room. As she lit some candles, Carmilla began to hum some Christmas tune she had never heard before. The hot cocoa was ready and Laura made a point to split the drink evenly between the two of them. When she returned to the couch where Carmilla lay, she gently joined her on the couch and placed a mug into her girlfriend’s hands. 

“Thank you for making this holiday so special for me. I know it’s not really your thing but I appreciate you being here with me and doing all of this planning on Christmas Eve.”

“Christmas.”

“What?”

Carmilla nodded towards the clock, “Christmas.”

Laura’s eyes settled on the clock adjacent to where they sat and a smile instantly took over her face, “Merry Christmas, Carm.”

“Merry Christmas, creampuff. Now help me get this ridiculous costume off.”

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, creampuffs! Hope your day is gay and lovely.


End file.
